Light of the Void
by Rakarrak
Summary: Tossed into a unfamiliar reality, with only her ship Cephalon, the Operator will need to find a way to get back into the Void to make it back to the Sol System.
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like it's going to be a slow night Ordis. The alert system is still down, Nora Night has gone silent for weeks, the Ghouls are dormant, and the Thermia vents are inactive." A girl said as she stepped out of an elaborate chair in a decently sized semi circular room, wearing what could only be described as a form fitting space suit.

"Well Operator, you could go down to the Cetus or Fortuna and work on the conservation of those — HIDEOUS — endangered animals." An almost robotic voice said over an intercom.

"I would but Biz still has to find places for the last batch I collected for him." The girl replied as she walked through an automatic door, avoiding some sparks from a loose industrial cable.

"There's always those Void Fissures that need sealing. And the Operator has that collection of Relics that could be cracked open." The voice suggested as the girl passed a terminal with a holographic display of a metallic orb with what looked like a layer being pulled back, reminiscent of a cabbage.

"Good idea, thanks Ordis. l need to get some more Prime parts anyways." The girl responded as she made her way up a nearby ramp that descended from the ceiling, leading to a window revealing she was in outer space, in high orbit around Venus, and made her way to a terminal. "Looks like there's a Fissure causing a serious increase in Corrupted guards in one of the Orokin Towers adrift in the Void. Let's head to that one Ordis."

"Right away Operator," Ordis acknowledged as the craft started to turn, the Coolant storms of Venus no longer visible and it started moving towards deep space.

As they went further into space the girl walked back the seat in the back of the ship. When she sat back down a few panels came out from around her, encasing the girl until she couldn't see anything. A moment later she opened her eyes and she was back up near the front of the ship, and was standing a bit taller than she was prior. She had no discernible facial features. Despite having no eyes she was able to see more clearly than before. Her reflexes were also more acute than before. The girl was now possessing one of her WarFrames.

"Operator we have arrived at the Tower. Preparing to launch the landing craft. Are you ready?" Ordis announced as a ramp descending below the upper floor, leading to a human shaped indentation.

The WarFrame had picked up an ornate double-barreled shotgun, holstered a high-tech device on its thigh, and slung a large two handed hammer over its back. As it went down the ramp the WarFrame motioned for a small droplet shapes robot to follow it.

Once the WarFrame had laid down into the indentation, it proceeded to rotate half way around, putting the WarFrame into the landing craft and took off towards the Tower.

As they approached the Tower Ordis came over the comms, "Operator, I'm getting some — ERRATIC — unusual energy readings from inside the Tower. Be on guard."

"Will do Ordis." The Operator responded as the landing craft docked with the Tower and walked towards a teleporter to enter the structure.

As usual the entry area was empty besides the typical elaborate golden decorations. The WarFrame made its way to a nearby door. Just as it opened, a bit of what appeared to be smoke, started flowing from a wall by the next corridor. As soon as it noticed the smoke starting to increase the WarFrame quickly glided across the floor for a couple feet, ripping open a portal leading to the Rift, an overlapping dimension able to see everything outside of it, but not interact with it. Once completely inside the Rift, the WarFrame let out a mass of particles from its palms, materializing a large camera. It slowly made way towards the smoke, at which point it started dissipating, and saw a small handful of creatures of various sizes and shapes that were mostly black, with what looked like white flames inside them, almost like living shadows. The WarFrame immediately tried to scan them with the device in its hands, but was unable to get any data on them. Immediately afterwards one of the Fissures crackled into existence behind the WarFrame, getting the shadowy creatures attention and instantly spotted the WarFrame.

Since the WarFrame was inside the Rift it didn't have to worry about being attacked, but it was still going to be rushed. It crouched down to the ground waiting for the creatures to get closer, not worrying about the Corrupted soldiers coming through the Fissure behind it. The WarFrame started charging energy in both of its hands, waiting for the last of the creatures to get close enough. Once the last one was within range the WarFrame slammed its hands together creating a large dome of Rift energy, enveloping everything around it, and pulled everything it touched into the Rift as well. Right as one of the creatures was going to swipe at it, the WarFrame then sprang into the air, at least five feet above them, and snapped its fingers, causing everything but itself to freeze in place. As it slowly came back to the ground, the WarFrame pulled the device off its thigh and slid it onto a forearm, which caused the device to expand out and unfold a couple arms. It proceeded to launch a few orbs of energy from the device, the arms colliding every time it was fired, but like the creatures, they were frozen in place. The WarFrame then turned around, holstering the device, and pulled out its shotgun, releasing a couple cartridges so they'd line up with multiple Corrupted soldiers that also got stuck in the Rift dome. Once it was done setting up all its shots, the WarFrame walked out of the dome and quickly clapped its hands, instantly collapsing the dome of energy in an explosion and sent all the projectiles along their path. The orbs of energy from the arm-mounted device exploding upon making contact with the shadowy creatures, whom imploded, and the buckshot went straight through multiple soldiers before being embedded in the wall behind them.

The WarFrame proceeded to go about its typical routine for the mission it was on, quickly dispatching the Corrupted as it saw them and picking of the creatures as it would come across them, either alone or in pairs, and collecting golden pulsating orbs of Void energy, semi-crystalized essence that had allowed the smaller Fissures to form. Once it collected its tenth Void crystal, the energy from the crystals started clinging to the shotgun.

As the WarFrame continued on it entered a large intersection room with a large shadow orb floating in the air. "Ordis, I think I found the source of that unusual energy reading." The Operator relayed as the WarFrame leaned down to pick up a piece of nearby debris, throwing it at the orb. The moment the debris made contact with the orb, three smaller orbs came into existence closer to the ground, inside domes of thin smoke.

"Operator! It appears the orb has a unique energy shielding it, that rubble didn't even scuff it." Ordis panicked as the WarFrame readied its shotgun. Seconds later a couple dozen of the shadowy creatures materialized in the smoke, seemingly refusing to leave. The WarFrame then shot into smoke but the pellets evaporated as they made contact. It reached for the hammer on its back and took a quick swing at one of the creatures inside, getting direct hit and knocking it out of the dome. The WarFrame then walked inside the dome and started taking wide swings, making sure to hit multiple creatures with each. "It seems you and your weapons are coated in the same energy as that large orb, Operator, you might be able to break through it now."

The WarFrame then quickly switched to its shotgun, leaped out of the smoke, unloading cartridge after cartridge into the orb without reloading, the energy from the Void crystals temporarily giving it infinite ammunition. After a couple bursts the orb expanded slightly before shattering, revealing a significantly larger creature. The WarFrame immediately slammed its hands together, creating another dome of Rift energy and froze time inside, stopping the behemoth almost instantly. It unloaded as many cartridges as the Void energy would allow before taking a moment to catch itself. "I think I might have overdone that just a little..." The Operator thought out loud, noticing a couple dozen cartridges worth of ammo waiting to hit their target. Time started flowing again and all of the pellets hit the shadow simultaneously, causing it to fade away.

As the last of the creature vanishes dark tears appeared over the smaller orbs, trying to drain them of their energy, and at that moment a fissure appeared inside the Rift dome and a bolt of Void energy then arced through the dome, going straight to one of the tears. "Operator, get to extraction now!" Ordis called as a white light started emanating from the fissure And enveloping everything it touched.

The WarFrame immediately sprinted to the extraction site, leaping over everything in its way. As it got onto the landing craft that was waiting at the extraction site, the WarFrame saw the white light come into the room. "We need to get out of here now Ordis!" The Operator called as the landing craft closed up and undocked. "And get the engines started on the Orbiter!"

The landing craft quickly got back to the Orbiter and the WarFrame almost sprung out of it, "Why aren't the engines already firing Ordis?!" The Operator started to panic, the wave of white light getting closer.

"I've been trying to cycle the engines since before you left the Tower, Operator, but there is some kind of interference causing power to not go through." Ordis responded, as the light was just about at the Orbiter. "Operator! Brace for impact!" The Orbiter started to rattle as the light passed over them, and the lower levels went dark.

A moment later floor lights flipped on as everything started to calm down. "Ordis, can you hear me? Are you there?" The Operator called out hoping that Ordis would be getting power from the back-up generator. Getting no response, she sighed and the WarFrame walked back to the rear of the ship to where the Operator was sitting, and pulled a couple emergency releases, opening up the panels that had closed around her. She then opened her eyes, the WarFrame going motionless, the Operator was back in her body. She proceeded to put on a wrist mounted contraption that was nearby, and aimed it straight at a point above the seat and unleashed a concentrated beam of energy at it. The energy then traveled through some otherworldly vines that were behind where she was sitting, which brought the main power back to the ship. "Ordis, take us back to Earth, I need to talk to the Quills about what just happened."

"Right away Operator." Ordis answered as the girl could faintly hear the engines starting up. She decided to go to the top level of the Orbiter to make sure everything else was working. Right away she checked the radio scanner which was normally tapping into Grineer communication lines, and was getting nothing but static. A moment later she felt the Orbiter slow down to a crawl, "Operator, I think we might have a — CATASTRO.. — problem on our hands."

The Operator looked outside the window, seeing they were near Lua, and noticed a large white sphere floating over the surface of the Earth. "Ordis... activate the cloaking on the Orbiter, and send me down near that sphere, it looks like there's a city under it." She quickly went back to the rear of the ship and took control of her WarFrame, and was on her way down to the surface.

The landing craft dropped the WarFrame off at a mountain range a couple days walk from the sphere, not wanting to get too close to be detected. Once the craft was out of sight the WarFrame proceeded to make its way across the mountains towards the sphere and the city underneath it.


	2. Chapter 2

An echo of gunfire could be heard from the remnants of a nearby village. "Itsuki, I think Shadow is over there. From the sounds of it, fighting some Red Legion stragglers." A small floating robot said as the one it called Itsuki was driving around on their hover-bike. He turned towards the village, and saw a Red Legion excavator deploy from a stationary Cabal ship overhead.

As Itsuki got to the site of the excavator he pulled out a bayoneted hand-cannon that was holstered on the back of his waist, and open-fired on the three meter tall armored aliens that were landing via drop pods, while rushing to a still standing wall for cover. "What took you so long? I've been fending off these space rhinos by myself for half an hour now." A voice called from rubble.

Itsuki channeled some energy into his hand, collecting it into a miniature star, before tossing it over the wall. "Sorry about that, my Ghost insisted on checking a Golden Age library we had passed, thinking it might've had some lost weapon schematics." He switched out his hand-cannon for a pulse rifle that was slung over his back, and started shooting the aliens as the drop pods opened. "Wait, you've been here, killing Cabal, for half an hour, and they just sent down their excavator?"

A couple smoke grenades got sent out from the rubble, one towards the excavators, and the other between the two pieces of cover, "That's actually the second one they sent down. I blew up the first one a few minutes ago." Shadow answered as he quickly slid through the smoke over to Itsuki. As the smoke started to clear, Shadow took out a shadowy sniper rifle and took aim at a small ship that was circling the area. He took a couple shots at one of its engines, causing the entire craft to explode. "Wait for it…" Shadow said cautiously as he and Itsuki looked up at the stationary ship. A larger drop pod came crashing down from the craft, landing a couple meters from the wall they were using as cover, knocking a majority of it down. The drop pod opened to reveal a larger Cabal in more elaborate armor, carrying a standard issue chain-shotgun. Itsuki then conjured forth a flaming sword and plunged it into the ground, creating a field of light that flowed into both him and Shadow. Shadow followed up by creating a dark bow, and launched a couple arrows at the new combatant, which then latched out at some of the smaller ones around.

Itsuki switched over to a festive looking machine gun and started firing at the larger Cabal, each bullet that made contact caused the arrows to send out waves of energy to the ones they latched onto, slowly killing them off. After a couple belts of ammo were spent, all the Cabal were dead, the excavator self-destructed, and the ship overhead had flown off. "So are you ready to check out that crash site we were sent out here to investigate?" Itsuki called over to shadow as they finished picking over the Cabal corpses for spare ammo and weapon parts.

Itsuki and Shadow both got on their hover-bikes and started toward the coast, where The Last City's satellite surveillance had tracked a small, almost human sized and shaped object that had touched down on Earth from out of orbit. "So how did the Vanguard even know this thing existed? I thought the satellites weren't that precise." Shadow asked as they rounded a turn.

"Apparently it passed right in front of an optical camera, and never left view until it would have been on the surface. At least that's what Ikora said in the debriefing." Itsuki called back as he raced ahead, almost at the destination.

The two came up on a large open field, with no signs of any noticeable activity besides animals grazing. "Itsuki, scans of the surrounding area are detecting burnt foliage." Itsuki's Ghost informed him, guiding Itsuki and Shadow in the direction of it. "It doesn't match up with any kind of crash landing."

They arrived at the coordinates that were given to them and found a patching of grass that had been flattened out in a perfect circle, surrounded by sporadic burn lines of varying lengths and distances out, one of which had a dead buck laying on top. "Ghost, these patterns don't match any known records, do they?" Shadow asked his Ghost as it scanned the area, staying silent, knowing the question was rhetorical. Moments later an otherworldly chirping started coming from the distance. Itsuki and Shadow both readied their weapons and took aim in the direction of the sound.

Just then an entirely alien creature came into view, it stood about two and a half meters tall, floating above the ground. It had detached arms that split part way down, the center of its body was only about a foot in length and with some kind of glowing core at its center. It turned to face the two, and immediately shot a blast of energy from one of its arms. They both returned fire, Itsuki with his pulse rifle, and Shadow with his sniper first it appeared to be working, slowly hurting the alien, then it started to slowly approach the two. Itsuki and Shadow started to back up, trying to keep their distance, but the alien just kept getting closer. Once it was only a couple meters out, the alien pulled itself into as tight of a ball as it could, its core rising above it, releasing multiple continuous beams that started to sweep the area around the alien. Managing to get out of the way of its attack, they continued shooting, but a distinct plinking was becoming apparent to Itsuki and Shadow; their bullets were bouncing off the alien. Itsuki called forth his flaming sword once again, launching waves of fire towards the alien, but it was to no avail, the flames just passed over it like they weren't there.

"Itsuki, it seems this… thing, has made itself invulnerable to Solar energy attacks." Itsuki's Ghost inferred as it analyzed the battle so far. "You might want to change your weapons." They immediately switched to their non-element weapons, Itsuki going back to his hand-cannon, and Shadow taking out a combat bow. Each shot of the Itsuki's hand-cannon sent a trickle of energy back to him as they hit the alien, while each of Shadow's arrows weren't getting very deep, they were still exploding once contact was made.

The alien started to recede its advance, its core coming back down. As it backed away, one of Shadow's arrows strayed and hit the alien's arm, blowing it away upon detonating. "Okay, that's enough!" Shadow exclaimed as the sniper on his back was replaced with a sword. He drew it and charged at the alien. It tried to shoot Shadow with its other arm, but he immediately dodged out of the way and turned invisible, getting straight up to the alien and slashed clean through it a couple times in seconds, resulting in it collapsing on the ground, its core dissipating and revealing a smaller object matching the alien's flesh. Shadow sheathed his sword, and went to pick up the object and the severed arm, "We need to take this back to the Tower with us." He motioned towards the alien's remains. Then two personal ships came overhead, one teleporting Itsuki inside along with the remains, the other taking in Shadow and the pieces he picked up.

They flew off toward The Last City, and along the way Shadow's Ghost note some irregularly spaced footprints in the snow on a mountain they flew over, but the comment was mostly ignored.

Once at the Tower, Itsuki and Shadow immediately went to the Vanguard's council chamber. As they walked inside, they saw a young girl in a make-shift cloak talking to Commander Zavala and Ikora Rei. "So to make sure I'm understanding you correctly; You're part of a pseudo-race of warriors from an ancient space-faring empire, who fight through surrogate bodies, and you are from a parallel universe on top of that, and got transported to our universe when multiple extra-dimensional energies interacted with each other?" Ikora recited to the girl who just nodded. "Do you have any way to prove this? It's a bit much to just accept without any credibility."

The girl then took a couple steps back and was near instantly replaced with a taller creature, reminiscent of the alien Itsuki and Shadow had killed, expect it was more humanoid, missing proper feet, and had no discernible face, besides a couple small glowing spots on the front of its head, "Is this enough proof for you to believe me?" A feminine voice said, coming from the creature.

Itsuki immediately drew his hand-cannon and took aim at the creature, "How did you get into the Tower?!"

"Guardian! Stand down!" Zavala ordered Itsuki, slamming his fist down on the nearby table, at which Itsuki lowered his weapon.

Shadow then placed the alien object and arm down on the table, looking over to the creature, "Do these look familiar to you by chance?" Itsuki's Ghost then transported the alien's remains.

The girl then appeared in front of the creature, and examined the alien, "Where exactly was your encounter with this Battalyst?" She went over to a nearby map, as Shadow's Ghost marked a point along the north Caspian coastline. "Ordis, that's the same coordinates as Cetus, right?"

"What's this 'Cetus'?" Shadow asked, zooming in, the maps display, showing nothing but an overgrown field and a rocky beach. The map then changed, filling the beach with various huts with a large ornate tower just off the coast, the field warped and filled with rock like protrusions, and a lake at the center of it.

"Sorry for the delay Operator, it took longer than I thought to tap into this system." A voice called over the speaker in the room. "But this is Cetus, a small commune by an area rich with resources, once the site of a battle between another of the Tenno, and one of the Orokin Empire's self made enemies." The map then went back to the original display.

"Then how do you, Tenno, was it, typically go about killing these things? They seemed to just adapt to our attacks until it was hit with a sword." Shadow said, adjusting the sword on his back.

"If you Guardians have a firing range, I'd be more than happy to show you." The girl smirked. "And the name is Mivanis."


End file.
